bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shinitenshi
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Hollow page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mili-Cien (Talk) 17:23, 5 May 2009 Re: Hitsugaya You put chapter 13, not 131. Arrancar109 21:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, it's fine. Arrancar109 22:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Featured Article of the Month There is no link to it because it is not open for votes. Voting for the article usually goes from around the 23rd to the last day of the month. Only the picture & quote votes are open all month long. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Talk pages are not forums Please be aware that talk pages are strictly for the discussion of issues related to the article maintenance and upgrade. It is not for general discussion. The topics you posted in Aizen's talk page has been moved to the forum thread: Forum:The_Hōgyoku. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) References Thank you for adding new information to Don Kanonji's page. However, please note that you are to reference all new information that you add to the site. We are trying to cut down the amount of unreferenced material and it is not fair to others to have to go in after you to added the references. If you do not know how to reference, please consult our manual of style. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi Shinitenshi. I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We are looking for as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, 22:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC)